Greek God's Pokemon
by L Kaulitz
Summary: My own way of the First Generation Games of pokemon. I'm using a walkthrough as a reference.
1. Chapter 1

**The Greek God's Pokemon**

**Chapter 1**

Why is life so very boring? We go to school, we learn about pokemon, and then go home. Why can't they just give us our pokemon already? We've been learning about them for the past 7 years and we're bound to know most about them. Well I live in Pallet Town and my name is Daniel Z. Ketchum. No, my father is not Ash, but he is my great great grandfather. Man, he was a pokemon legend and one day I will follow in his footsteps. Well anyway, my mother is Samantha Ketchum. She never seemed to take on my father's last name, whoever my father was. Yes, that's right, I don't know my father. My mother has told many stories about him but has never even told me his name. She told me he left when I was 2 years old but I don't recall ever seeing him. It doesn't matter, I'm fine with living just with my mom. As I was saying, we learn about pokemon for 7 years. We learn how to treat them and how they are our friends not weapons. Tomorrow I am turning ten and finally I get to get my first pokemon!

I wake up with the sound of my alarm. It's 10:00 a.m. and I still have time to get to Professor Oak's, the great great grandson of Gary Oak, lab. I go take my shower, and put on a my red shirt with my black skinny jeans. My hair, as usual, is up in a pony tail and covers my left blue eye. My right eye is green like my moms, not sure how that happens. Well, I make my bed, get my backpack and check my computer once more time. I notice that I have a potion; must be from my mom or Professor Oak. I put the potion in my backpack, walk out of my room and say farewell to my mother. I stand in front lawn and look over to _his house._ He is the most annoying person ever! Tommy that is. He's my age, Professor Oak's grandson, and the most popular kid at school. My best friend, Lila, and I are always apart from everyone else at school. We never converse with the people on his side. Oddly enough, he has almost the same house as I do. They look the same and it's irritating!

So now I'm set to go to Professor Oak's house and get my first pokemon. I walk to his lab and find out he's not even there. I start to walk to Tommy's house to go ask his sister where he's gone. She tells me that Professor Oak was out on an errand next door and should return soon. I get irritated and walked out. I found Lila on my way out Pallet Town. She asks me questions on why I was irritated. She is a complicated person I must say. Her full name is Lila L. Lopez. She lives with her mother but doesn't know her father, and strangely, her right eye is gray and her left is brown. She wears a black tank top, red skinny jeans, and carries a backpack like mine. Her hair is short and her bangs cover her gray eye. As we head out into the tall grass, Professor Oak appeared. "What are you kids doing?!" he asked, "you know it's dangerous to be out here without pokemon! Follow me." So we follow him into his lab and soon stood in front of 3 pokeballs. Tommy walks in, rushed and tired.

"I just came from the game grandpa" Tommy explains.

Professor Oak answered, "well be more time organized, well let's get started. Here we have 3 pokemon, one for each of you. There is the water-type pokemon Squirtle. Very unique yet fun loving pokemon. The fire-type pokemon, Charmander, is quite ill-tempered but is quite powerful. Then there's bulbasaur, the grass-type pokemon. You choose what you will want. It is time."

"I'll get this one." Tommy said as he picked up the bulbasaur.

"I'll get Squirtle." I said.

"I guess I'll get Charmander." Lila said as she picked up her first pokemon.

So we head off to start on our adventure when Tommy stops us all of a sudden. Why? I don't know why. "Hey you, yeah, what's you name again? Daniel? Let's battle" Tommy says.

"Alright," I say, "let me beat you to a pulp."

"You wish you could!" Tommy exclaims.

We battle our very first battle. Tommy doesn't seem to see that he is losing. My Squirtle beat his Bulbasaur. "We'll see next time who wins. I vow to be more powerful than you. See you later Daniel!"

"Rude much," says Lila.

We head out of Professor Oak's lab and head north. We head up on Route 21 and encounter a few Pidgeys and Rattatas. We train out pokemon eagerly and continue to the next city. We meet this guy, who just stands in the tall grass, that gives each of us a free potion. He says he works at a pokemart and tells us the nearest one is at the next city. We finally arrive to Viridian City. We see 5 building; the PokeMart, PokeCenter, a school, a house, and a gym. Lila and I head over the PokeCenter to heal our tired pokemon. They have fought bravely and we are proud of them. Soon, the school catches our eye and we go in. Obito-sensei is there and we say hello to him and his new students. He is proud of us for making it so far but warns us about the challenges we must face in the future. Lila starts to leave and I follow her. She starts walking to the PokeMart to buy a few pokeballs. Once we are in there a man asks, "Hey! You're from Pallet Town aren't you? Could you deliver this parcel to Professor Oak?"

I say, "Sure thing" and we head out back to Pallet Town. So I look over Route 21 and notice some ledges that we can jump over to get to Pallet town. This saves us the trouble from running into wild pokemon. We get to Professor Oak's lab and deliver the parcel.

"This is what I have been waiting for! Thanks for bringing it to me Daniel and Lila! So no kids, I have something new for you," Oak said while Tommy came into the room.

"Yo Gramps, did you need me?" Asked Tommy.

"Yes, here is my new Pokedex. It records all of the pokemon you capture and see. I've been wanting to go out on a journey where I meet all the pokemon in this region, but sadly I am to old now. So, I am leaving these Pokedex to you guys, so you could fullfill my dream," Professor Oak explained.

"Don't worry gramps, you can leave this all to me. I can do this all by myself," Tommy said as he left. Lila and I soon followed with our new Pokedex. Now, it was time to get some PokeBalls!

We arrive at the PokeMart in Viridian city and buy 5 pokeballs each. We go back and I catches a Rattata while Lila captures a Pidgey. Now to move forward! We soon arrive at the entrance to the Viridian Forest. A new adventure awaits us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wait hold on Lila!" I exclaimed. "I need to tell my mom something!"

"Ughhh but we have to go all the way back..." complained Lila.

"But this is important!"

"Fine, let's go..."

We went back to our home town.. to visit our parents one more time. I visited my mom while Lila visited her dad. "Hey mom!" I said.

"Daniel, what on earth are you doing here?" asked my mother.

"Mom... I need to ask you something. You know my middle name? I know it's Zeus... but why did you choose that as my middle name?" I asked.

"Daniel.. you've got a lot ahead of you. You know the gods are with you right?" said my mother.

"I know mom... and I know I will have to battle them soon once I go to the first gym..."

"Well Daniel... Not only are the gods here on earth... but they do have children after all... with mortals. These half god half mortal children are called Demigods. Usually their middle name is named after their god parent..." explained my mother.

"Mom... are you saying... I'm the son of ZEUS?!!!" I screamed.

"Yes Daniel, and your friend, Lila, her mother is Leto, mother of Apollo and Artemis. This also explains why you both have different colored eyes. Each demigod has different colored eyes..."

"Why hadn't you told me before mom?" I asked.

"It was not yet time. I had to say it when it was proper. Now run along now. Your journey awaits," she said as I started to leave.

"I will be back mother, for a better explanation of this..." I said as I walked out. I met Lila soon at the door of her house. She explained that her father too had explained who her mother was. Now they were ready to leave Pallet Town once more.

"Hey why don't we pass through Tommy's house and see what his sister is up to first?" asked Lila.

"Sure," I said and not much later we were knocking at their door. She opened the door for us and greeted us in.

"What are you guys doing here? Oh wait, are you doing that same thing like my brother? Wow that's so amazing! Well my brother took one of my maps.. hey maybe you can take the other one and beat him at this!! Yes yes! Take this map. It shows all the cities. Well, farewell! No time for chit-chat!" ranted Dina without letting us speak a word. We headed off on our adventure once more, off to the Viridian forest we go!

Once again we are in front of the Viridian Forest entrance. "Ready Lila?" I ask.

"Ready when you are!" she said as we both went in at the same time. "Wow how are we gonna get through this Daniel?!" asked Lila.

"Pshh just keep moving forward Lila!" I said as I hurried into the all grass. Maybe there were a few Pokemon I was willing to catch. Soon I encountered a... Pikachu! It was the cutest thing ever but as I was about to summon Rattata, Lila took out her Pidgey.

"Lila! You can't beat an electric type with a flying type!" I screamed.

"I can do this Daniel! Believe in me..." she said.

"Ugh... don't say I didn't warn you!" I said as I walked away. I wanted the Pikachu... I bet it would make my father proud for me to get something that he might have. Electricity- his thunder bolt gives it away. Maybe my father was disappointed in me since I got a water-type... like my uncle. Well, my father would have to understand, but I'll get a pikachu so he can be proud of me! So I went off to search for another pikachu, but instead I encountered a Caterpie. Wasn't Caterpie the first evolution of Butterfree? I didn't want that girly thing! Ugh... "Go Rattata!" I called out as Rattata appeared before my eyes. Would I catch it? No... well OK fine, but that didn't mean I was girly! I ended up catching the little thing. It was quite cute if you looked at it. I went back to check out on Lila when I finally encountered a Pikachu. It was time to make my father proud! I summoned Caterpie- well now a Metapod since I kinda evolve it... I first weakened the Pikachu and then threw a Pokeball. This was my chance! I hope I caught it...

Thunder started to hit when the Pikachu was in the Pokeball. I had caught the Pikachu! The thunder had gone away once I got my Pokeball back- with the Pikachu inside. Weird. I finally reach Lila and she explains that she not only caught the Pikachu but also a Weedle- now a Kakuna. We go back to the entrance- this time to learn our way out of this jungle.

We went left, north then left. Lila found a Pokeball! Lucky her... Then we made our way east past where we first entered and go up north. We encounter two bug catchers each. Lila fought the first one and I fought the second one. We then sticked to the left side of the trail. Soon we go to the left then back down south. We reach a sign then go east. "I think I see something!" I said as I spot a potion on the floor down the trail. We head back to where we were and go west. We head up north.. oh no not another bug catcher! "I'll get this on Lila!" I said and fought with all my might, encouraging my Pokemon on as Lila cheered for them. I won and soon we were out of the Viridian Forest!

"I believe Pewter City is next Lila" I said as a checked the map.

"Yep and our first gym challenge" she said, "we are up against..."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
